1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device and a method of fabricating a display device, and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device and a method of fabricating a liquid crystal display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices include a flat panel to display images by adjusting light transmittance of a liquid crystal material. In addition, the LCD devices are light weight, has a thin profile, and have low power consumption. Accordingly, the LCD devices are incorporated in may mobile communication devices and in notebook computers. Thus, significant research is currently being conducted to provide LCD devices having a wide screen, high definition, and low power consumption.
FIG. 1 is a perspective construction view of a liquid crystal display device according to the related art, and FIG. 2 is a diagram showing a rear supporter main of the printed circuit board of FIG. 1 according to the related art. In FIGS. 1 and 2, an LCD has a supporter main 44 made of a plastic material and a case top 32 made of a metal material that is combined with the supporter main 44. The supporter main 44 has a reflection sheet 42, a backlight unit 40, and optical sheets 38 sequentially stacked on its surface, wherein the optical sheets 38 include a liquid crystal display panel 36 and a polarizer 34. Accordingly, stepped portions of the case top are provided with a plurality of grooves formed on both side walls, wherein a combination screw 60 is inserted into the grooves to combine the supporter main 44 with the case top 32 within the supporter main 44.
The reflection sheet 42 guides light produced from the backlight unit 40 toward the liquid crystal display panel 36. The optical sheets 38 direct the incident light from a surface of the reflection sheet 42 to the liquid crystal display panel 36 along a vertical direction. In addition, the polarizer 34 expands the viewing angle of images displayed on the liquid crystal display panel 36.
A plurality of liquid crystal cells are arranged in an active matrix between upper and lower glass substrates of the liquid crystal display panel 36, wherein each of the liquid crystal cells includes a thin film transistor for switching a video signal. The refractive index of each of the liquid crystal cells is changed in accordance with the video signal, so the images corresponding to the video signal are displayed. Accordingly, tape carrier packages (TCP) 52 and 56, which include driver integrated circuits for supplying drive signals to the thin film transistors, are mounted to the lower substrate of the liquid crystal display panel 36.
The TCP's 52 and 56 are divided into a printed circuit board 54 for supplying the video signal to data lines of the liquid crystal display panel 36, a data TCP 56 adhered to a data pad on the lower substrate and having a data drive integrated circuit mounted thereon, wherein the data drive integrated circuit supplies the video signals to the data lines in response to a control signal received from the printed circuit board 54, and a gate TCP 52 adhered to a gate pad on the lower substrate and having a gate drive integrated circuit mounted thereon, wherein the gate drive integrated circuit supplies the gate signals to the gate lines in response to a control signal received from the printed circuit board 54. The TCPs 52 and 56 are folded to cover a side surface of the supporter main 44. Accordingly, the printed circuit board 54 with the data TCP 56 adhered thereto is located at a rear end of the supporter main 44.
The case top 32 is bent to cover an edge of the liquid crystal display panel 36, and is installed to cover the side of the supporter main 44 where the reflection sheet 42, the backlight unit 40, the optical sheets 38, the liquid crystal display panel 36, and the polarizer 34 are sequentially stacked including edge surfaces and a side of the liquid crystal display panel 36. Accordingly, the case top 32 covers the supporter main 44, and affixes the reflection sheet 42, the backlight unit 40, the optical sheets 38, and the liquid crystal display panel 36 sequentially stacked on the upper part of the supporter main 44 to prevent any movement. In addition, the case top 32 encloses the edge surfaces of the liquid crystal display panel 36 to protect the liquid crystal display panel from external impact.
When the printed circuit board 54 folded at the rear end of the supporter main 44 moves, is it difficult to combine the backlight unit 40 with the printed circuit board 54. Accordingly, in order to prevent the printed circuit board 54 folded at the rear end of the supporter main 44 from moving, the liquid crystal display panel, as shown in FIG. 3, comprises a two-sided tape 60 attached between the supporter main 44 and the printed circuit board 54, wherein a first adhesive side of the two-sided tape 60 is attached to the supporter main 44, and the other adhesive side is attached to the printed circuit board 54 folded to the rear end of the supporter main 44. Accordingly, the two-sided tape 60 prevents the printed circuit board 54 from moving. However, since an additional process of attaching the two-sided tape 60 between the supporter main 44 and the printed circuit board 54 is required, productivity is lowered.